


Far, Far Future

by kinneyb



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb
Summary: Late night talks with Zero are always the best because it's when he's the most open and honest.





	Far, Far Future

**Author's Note:**

> this is (short) pure fluff because i'm currently working on a different fic and wanted a lil distraction :"))
> 
> note: obviously takes place the night of the derek/ahsha wedding

"You know," Zero stared down at Jude, who was comfortably resting his head on his shoulder. In the dark, he could barely make out how Jude looked right now; his lips red and swollen from hours of kissing, his hair messily falling in his face. He was breathing slow and steady, his eyes fluttering open only when Zero spoke. "That, uh, it really wasn't that bad."

Jude blinked a few times, obviously trying to pinpoint what he meant. "Oh, the wedding."

"Yeah," Zero confirmed, shifting a little as he pulled Jude closer. "I mean, it was boring," he huffed through a laugh. "But it was... kind of nice, I guess, the sentiment."

Jude sat up a bit, though never moving away from his spot under Zero's arm. "Really?"

He sounded completely disbelieving, which Zero couldn't exactly blame him for. Just before they'd pulled up at the wedding, he'd been making offhanded remarks about how stupid he thought weddings were; just excuses to spend money and get presents.

He still believed that. Kind of. But he also maybe saw a little more of the appeal now.

"Don't look at me like that," Zero replied, though his lips turned up at the sides as he smiled. "It's not like I'm suggesting we get married. I just guess I see why some people would want to." He shrugged. "That's all."

With Jude sitting up now, Zero could get a clearer look at his face from the moonlight pouring in through the windows. His expression slowly turned from shocked to soft; the same soft look he usually only really got around Zero.

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Zero's shoulder. "I was really surprised when the bouquet fell in my hands." He looked up through his eyelashes and smiled. "I mean, _literally_ fell. It was like some weird..."

Zero grinned wildly. "Some weird sign from God?"

"I thought you said all that stuff about God was just for show," Jude replied with amusement.

Zero ran his tongue over his teeth, shrugging. "It was, but I can't say I'm a total nonbeliever."

Jude looked shocked for the second time that night. "Really?"

He watched quietly as Zero raked his fingers through his hair. He was pulling his thinking face, which Jude always found oddly attractive. Then he shrugged again. "When I was young, I went through so much shit I never really believed in that kind of stuff."

Jude didn't say a word, not wanting to say the wrong thing at the wrong time. He just listened.

"If God existed, especially the one I always heard people preaching about, why would he throw some kid in my situation?" Zero breathed out heavily, and Jude felt his fingers twitch against his side. Words didn't mean he couldn't move. He took Zero's hand in his own and squeezed. "But then... then I thought maybe bad things happen for a reason, a good reason. Maybe God does exist, and maybe this is all part of a plan."

Jude focused on stroking his thumb across Zero's palm. "What changed your mind?"

Zero turned his head just barely, and Jude could see a sparkle in his eyes. "What do you think, stupid?" He sighed, giving his signature half-smile. "It was all you. I don't know if I would've met you, if I would've worked so hard to be where I am now if it wasn't for all the shit I went through as a kid."

"That's..." Jude squeezed his hand again. "That's incredibly sappy."

Zero laughed, loud and carefree. Jude decided it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

"But thank you," Jude continued, bringing Zero's hand up to kiss the back of it. "For everything."

Zero lifted an eyebrow. "And that's _not_ incredibly sappy?"

"Hey," Jude grinned. "It's expected from me."

They kissed, and after that it was silent for a few long moments.

"I might... actually like that one day, though," Zero interrupted the silence finally, running his hand up and down Jude's arm. When Jude looked at him, he was pretty sure he was blushing. He, of course, didn't say that.

Jude leaned up and kissed his jaw, nuzzling his nose against his cheek. "Like what?"

"I don't know," Zero swallowed. "Marriage. With you."

Zero could feel as Jude smiled against his cheek. "Far in the future?"

"Far, far in the future," Zero replied.

Jude pulled back a bit and looked in Zero's eyes. "It's a date."

**Author's Note:**

> if u have any requests for zude fics u can 1) let me know in the comments or 2) message me on tumblr/twitter (twitter is kiinnney, tumblr is kinneyb)


End file.
